The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's TV-spoof of "The Simpsons" Cast *Homer Simpsons - Willie the Giant (Disney) *Marge Simpsons - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Bart Simpsons - Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) *Lisa Simpsons - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Maggie Simpsons - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Santa's Little Helper - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Snowball II/V - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Abraham Simpson - Pete (Disney) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Barney Gumble - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Bleeding Gums Murphy - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Chief Clancy Wiggum - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Dewey Largo - ??? *Eddie - Ridley (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Edna Krabappel - Leah (Jungle Cubs) *Itchy - Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Scratchy - Tom (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Janey Powell - ??? *Jasper Beardsley - ??? *Kent Brockman - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Krusty The Clown - Goofy (Disney) *Lenny Leonard - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Lou - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Martin Prince - ??? *Marvin Monroe - ??? *Milhouse Van Houten - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Moe Szyslak - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Mr. Burns - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Ned Flanders - Huckleberry Hound *Otto Mann - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Patty Bouvier - ??? *Ralph Wiggum - ??? *Reverend Timothy Lovejoy - Balto *Selma Bouvier - ??? *Seymour Skinner - ??? *Sherri - ??? *Sideshow Bob - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Terri - ??? *Todd Flanders - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Waylon Smithers - Marvin the Martain (Looney Tunes) *Wendell Borton - ??? *Bernice Hibbert - ??? *Blue-Haired Lawyer - ??? *Carl Carlson - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Dolph Starbeam - ??? *Dr. Julius Hibbert - Boris (Balto) *Dr. Nick Riviera - ??? *Elizabeth Hoover - ??? *Hans Moleman - ??? *Helen Lovejoy - ??? *Herman Hermann - ??? *Jacqueline Bouvier - ??? *Jimbo Jones - ??? *Kearney Zzyzwicz - ??? *Lionel Hutz - ??? *Maude Flanders - ??? *Mayor Joe Quimby - J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Nelson Muntz - ??? *Princess Kashmir - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Professor Jonathan Frink - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rainier Wolfcastle - ??? *Rod Flanders - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Sideshow Mel - ??? *Troy McClure - ??? *Wise Guy - ??? *Agnes Skinner - ??? *Akira - ??? *Comic Book Guy - Winnie the Pooh *Groundskeeper Willie - ??? *Judge Roy Snyder - ??? *Kang - ??? *Kodos - ??? *Luann Van Houten - ??? *Mr. Teeny - ??? *Snake Jailbird - ??? *Arnie Pye - ??? *Bumblebee Man - ??? *Drederick Tatum - ??? *Kirk Van Houten - ??? *Lunchlady Doris - ??? *Old Jewish Man - ??? *Ruth Powers - ??? *Sea Captain - ??? *Squeaky-Voiced Teen - ??? *Baby Gerald - ??? *Cletus Spuckler - ??? *Luigi Risotto - ??? *Miss Springfield - ??? *Superintendent Gary Chalmers - ??? *Alice Glick - ??? *Allison Taylor - ??? *Database - ??? *The Rich Texan - ??? *Sarah Wiggum - ??? *Üter Zörker - ??? *Brandine Spuckler - ??? *Disco Stu - ??? *Fat Tony - ??? *Louie - ??? *Mona Simpson - ??? *Legs - ??? *Gil Gunderson - ??? *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon - ??? *Lindsey Naegle - ??? *Mrs. Vanderbilt - ??? *Artie Ziff - ??? *Duffman - ??? *Gloria Jailbird - ??? *The Yes Guy - ??? *Cookie Kwan - ??? *Johnny Tightlips - ??? *Rabbi Hyman Krustofski - ??? *Crazy Cat Lady - ??? *Jessica Lovejoy - ??? *Booberella - ??? *Capital City Goofball - ??? *Leprechaun - ??? *Ling Bouvier - ??? *Julio - ??? *Mrs. Muntz - ??? *Chazz Busby - ??? *Roger Meyers, Jr. - ??? *Shauna Chalmers - ??? *Kumiko Albertson - ??? *Surly Duff - ??? Seasons *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 1) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 2) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 3) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 4) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 5) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 6) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 7) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 8) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 9) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 10) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 11) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 12) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 13) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 14) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 15) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 16) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 17) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 18) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 19) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 20) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 21) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 22) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 23) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 24) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 25) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 26) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 27) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 28) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 29) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 30) *The Simpsons (Uranimated18 Version) (Season 31) TV Show used *The Simpsons Clip used *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey and the Beanstalk *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Magic School Bus *Phineas and Ferb *A Troll in Central Park *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek: Forever After *Puss in Boots *The Prince and the Pauper *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *House of Mouse *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Horton Hears a Who! *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue *The Pebble and the Penguin *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie *Jungle Cubs *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Robin Hood *Fantasia 2000 *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Duck Dodgers *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Swan Princess *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Charge Gallery Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Homer Simpson Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Marge Simpson Arnold_hauntedhouse01.png|Arnold as Bart Simpson Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella as Lisa Simpson Rosie-0.jpg|Rosie as Maggie Simpson Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Santa Little Helpers Puss-In-Boots.png|Puss in Boots as Snowball II/V Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as Abraham Simpson Mr. Krabs The Darn Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Horton.PNG|Horton as Barney Gumble Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Bleeding Gums Murphy Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Chief Clancy Wiggum Imageridley.jpg|Ridley as Eddie Leahitsjust.jpg|Leah as Edna Krabappel jerry-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-1.09.jpg|Jerry as Itchy Tom-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-4.76.jpg|Tom as Scratch Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Kent Brockman Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Krusty The Clown Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Lenny Leonard Rocko the rockhopper by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d93dkt7.jpg|Rocko as Lou Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball Watterson as Milhouse Van Houten JackSkellington.png|Jack Skellington as Moe Szyslak King Rothbart.jpg|Rothbart as Mr. Burns Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Ned Flanders Sylvester-2.jpg|Sylvester as Otto Mann 233299-balto.jpg|Balto as Reverend Timothy Lovejoy Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Simpsons TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs